Identify, count, compare and statistically assess the total cellular content of the vaginal, ectocervical and endocervic cell samples that the contractor now has on file. Randomly select 20 fields within each of the three sample area boundaries on each slide using a computer-controlled motorized microscope stage programmed for anti-coincidence.